


Uncovered Passions

by woodsman2b



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rock and Roll, Smut, Viking sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsman2b/pseuds/woodsman2b
Summary: A life-threatening situation brings Eivor and Vili closer than ever.A story of childhood friends who rediscover feelings they thought they had buried forever...
Relationships: Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Kudos: 5





	1. Crazy Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaziandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaziandra/gifts), [DeimosAlexein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosAlexein/gifts), [Myriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriath/gifts), [Jenn_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Harper/gifts), [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/gifts), [OneHellOfAReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAReader/gifts).



> Jenn, thank you so much for having helped me to make my first Eivor fic something readable!

It was a triumphant concert for Eivor; one of those nights when the 27-year-old rockstar put everything he’s got into setting the stage on fire, to his frenzied fans’ great delight. As usual, the Norwegian waited until the end of the show to make the ladies soften.  
Indeed, it was during the last song that the young singer, dripping with sweat, took off his tank top, triggering bursts of shouting and applause from the audience. Then Eivor dashed into the middle of the crowd and let himself be carried away by the delirious human wave.

It was an insane finale, a moment of pure communion between the artist and his audience.  
An interlude out of time and space that filled Eivor and those who were fervently swaying their hips on his hits with happiness.

It was a ritual, an inevitable passage before everyone returned to duller and more daily occupations.

Someone was waiting in front of his dressing room, pacing back and forth. The young rocker often organized private meetings for his fans. It must have been one of them.  
Eivor had realized his hit songs had attracted people from all walks of life to him.  
He was thrilled to have touched so many people during his career.  
Teenagers who found the strength to overcome their pain and sorrow, men and women who showed their gratitude for making moments of their lives less difficult, tormented souls reflected in the prism of his lyrics.

The forty-year-old man looked at Eivor with scrutinizing eyes. So it must have been one of his detractors.  
Sometimes a parent would come to complain about the harmful influence he would have on their offspring. To each of those recriminations, Eivor opposed a re-reading of his lyrics, certainly influenced by melancholy but also by a deep benevolence.  
What was most disturbing, in reality, was his look: leather, tattoos, piercings... But what could he do about it? It was part of his freedom... and that did not please his accusers.  
Too bad! The singer was not going to go back on his own opinions for them.

Ready to debate, even to be verbally aggressive, the artist prepared to receive the individual on his ground.  
A silent shadow followed them very closely. Vili Hemmingsson, the star's friend and bodyguard, walked past, lowered the handle and made a quick visual check of the dressing room.  
Very well, nothing had been disturbed. The cerberus moved aside and allowed Eivor and his visitor to enter the room. Then he closed the door and went to stand watchfully in one corner.  
The guest of the day did not seem to have foreseen the presence of this third figure. He kept looking to the side, disturbed by the glowering bodyguard.


	2. Occupational Hazards

Eivor perceived the disturbance that drove his visitor.  
"Is everything all right?"  
"Yes... perfectly," the elder lied with aplomb.  
"In that case, let's get started! Would you like something to drink?"  
"No thanks... I don't want anything from you..."  
Vili closed his fists... but with a glance, Eivor indicated he should not intervene.  
"And yet you worked really hard to meet me... So that means you wish for my time and attention, don't you?"  
"Don't play the wise guy with me, you insolent little brat. Ever since my daughters have been listening to your savage music, all they can think about is getting tattooed and pierced as soon as possible. Ah, and to come and see you live, even if it means spending all their pocket money. You're perverting youth, that's what you're doing!"  
"And you’re oppressing your daughters, while they have their whole life ahead of them.  
"Accompany them in their choices, instead of controlling them. And don't blame me for everything. I am not the one who is supposed to educate them!"

That last remark was inflammatory according to the father, who got up in one swift movement and took a knife out of his pocket. The bodyguard, always vigilant, seized him from behind and, grabbing his wrist, made him drop the weapon.  
"Call the police!"  
Eivor, shocked, did not react.  
"Don't panic, he's under control. But get the cops here, and quickly, so they can take this guy away before I break his arm!"  
Suddenly roused from his torpor, the rocker picked up his phone and dialed the number.  
"They'll be here in five minutes."   
"Well, I should be able to control myself..."

Law enforcement was not long in coming. Vili handed the attacker over to them, not before spitting in his face. All eyes were on the bodyguard who confessed defeat and let the officers walk away with the handcuffed defendant.


	3. Comforts from The Past

When quiet had returned to the dressing room, the star sobbed and huddled with his savior. There they stayed for long minutes, the time it took for the singer to finally calm down.  
"I thought I was going to die..."  
"Not on my watch, I won't let that happen. But for every dangerous madman like him, you have a crowd of groupies ready to pounce on you, in another way..."

The joke had its effect, and Eivor chuckled.  
"You always find the word to make me feel better... Arse-stick!"  
"Aaah man! Don't even get me started! You know very well that I hung it up to imitate a horse's tail!"  
"Yeah... If you say so..."  
"And yet you don't believe me, even after all these years!"  
"Ah... They were good times, my brave Chicken Draugr!"  
"EH!"

Vili nudged his childhood friend in the ribs.  
"Yes! I haven't forgotten the good old days either... when you used to fight with the chickens from your family’s farm!"  
"They were wild, those damn chickens!"  
"They were fighting for their survival... and many times, they were the ones who won, hahaha!"  
"Hey! Don't come to those dirty animals’ defense! It's not funny!"  
He laughed. "Personally, I think it's..."  
The hilarious giant didn't have time to finish his sentence, as the stocky little singer rushed at him. The two men fell into one of the sofas, the blond one stumbling over the brown one.  
"Eivor! You're crushing me!  
"So who's the strongest now?"

Fortified by his experience in the field of security and granted with a physique that radiated so much power, Vili had no difficulty in overturning the situation. He grabbed the rockstar’s shoulders and spun him around until the roles were reversed. Now the bodyguard was lying on his friend and he had completely immobilized him.  
"You're choking me!  
"You can't do anything about it, Chicken Draugr!"  
"Stop it right now and let me up, Arse..."

"You're choking me!  
"You can't do anything against me, Chicken Draugr!"  
"Stop it right now and let me out of here, Arse..."


	4. Confessed Desires

The last word was cut off when Vili unexpectedly kissed him. Eivor was paralyzed by the drama that was unfolding between his comrade and him.  
Vili, also motionless, eventually stood up with a start.  
"I... I... I... I'm sorry... I..."  
He turned on his heels and walked hastily to the exit.  
"Vili... Wait!"

The rocker's desperate injunction froze the bodyguard on the spot. The tall man looked back, embarrassed.  
"It's nothing... It's... It's okay... You know, I find it rather flattering..."  
As if overwhelmed by those words, Vili buried his head in his hands.  
"No need to rub it in, please."  
Eivor got up and went to the colossus, still hunched near the door. Without speaking, the star gently caressed the hump that had formed between the legs of the titan with feet of clay.  
"Eivor..."  
"Shh! Leave it to me..."

The singer carefully opened his protector’s fly, revealing white briefs misshapen by a monumental erection.  
Their eyes met and in that moment, Vili's doubts faded. Eivor collapsed against his champion's muscular torso and throbbing rigidity, his own penis beginning to swell painfully. Raising his head, he pressed his lips against those of the handsome brunette.

Vili allowed his friend's tongue to rush in eagerly. The lovers kissed passionately, almost furiously. It was a joust without any loser, a fight of fiery desires. Meanwhile, the fingers of the blond rocker did not stand still and unbuttoned Vili's black suit jacket.  
Then they slipped under the bodyguard's immaculate t-shirt. With great caresses skillfully pressed, the singer stimulated his savior’s sensitive areas...  
Abdominals, pectorals, nipples ... up to the collarbone, lifting the textile all the way to the navel. Vili plunged one hand into his friend’s skillfully braided hair while holding him by the shoulder with the other.

However, he soon broke off the feverish kiss, giving in to panic.  
"Dude... what the fuck are we doing?"  
"What we should have done years ago..."  
Visibly more than satisfied with that response, the giant was frantic and pushed Eivor back towards the couch, on which the star landed with a crash.  
He took off his jacket and t-shirt in record time, revealing a splendid gallery of tattoos that his partner had been unaware of.  
"You gave in to the call of ink too," the rocker said, while exhibiting the artworks on his own skin as he had undone his leather jacket and removed his tank top. Vili remained in awe.  
"Well, handsome, are you impressed? Yet you have at least as many as I have," the blond singer added with a wink. “Now go on with what you were doing..."

The colossus bit his lower lip and finished stripping, displaying a long, broad penis with beautiful, protruding veins.  
"Apparently, it's your turn to be stunned..."  
Eivor nodded.  
"Take it easy with your... big plough sword!"  
"I promise!"  
The star was on his knees, like a devotee subjected to the energy of the imposing totem pole that swayed thumpingly in front of him.  
Giving himself courage, the young man grabbed the phallus and began to lick its already shiny glans.  
"Hmmm... Dude, that's so goooooood..."  
Finally free, he sucked the candy more and more noisily while maintaining a pleasant pressure on the rod gorged with vigor. He progressed along the length, alternating the oral effects. By dint of perseverance, he reached the pubis of which he smelled the musky scents with genuine pleasure.  
At that moment, he plunged his gaze into that of the handsome brunette who kept tangling his fingers in the blond mane.  
"I... I am..."

The bodyguard wanted to get out of his mouth but the singer did not let go of his grip. He grazed the giant's testicles. The tall man immediately understood his intentions.  
As if intoxicated, Vili arched the pelvis and pushed his sex into his friend's throat. In an animalistic grunt, he poured his semen in abundant spurts that Eivor did his best to swallow.  
Half dressed with sperm still leaking from his lips, he got up to share that nectar with his lover.


	5. Pillow Talk

The enchantment dissipated, the bodyguard freaked out.  
"Eivor... Wh... Why... Our friendship... H... How..."  
Eivor tried to calm him down.  
"Because I wanted to... So did you... I’m aware of that now... I think we've hidden a lot of things from each other in our relationship... and tonight we've admitted them... in deeds rather than words... Don't you agree?"  
Laying his hands on Vili's pecs, he sought to diffuse his fears:  
"Come, let's get cleaned up and we'll have plenty of time to tell each other our little secrets!"

He took the colossus naked as a worm through the corridors of the deserted auditorium. In the staff washroom, they stood in front of two adjoining sinks and turned on the faucets. They talked through the mirrors between them.  
"Vili... did you... join the army... because of me?"  
After a moment's hesitation, the giant resolved to explain himself.  
"I was afraid of the feelings I had for you... afraid that they would ruin our friendship... but above all... that they wouldn't be mutual... I think that, deep down, that's the real reason I left."  
Eivor was touched by those revelations.  
"Your departure upset me... Much more than you can imagine... Yes, my career was beginning to take off... But some of my most beautiful songs, I wrote them with tears in my eyes, imagining you in the arms of another... Or alone and unhappy, far away from me... Or even dead in battle..."

He leaned on the ceramic of the washbasin and found the strength to finish.  
"And... it was also at that time that I started to get tattoos. Look at my first one! It's very simple and a little ugly compared to the others..."  
Vili scrutinized the ink that had aged over the years.  
"It is... a bleeding heart...  
"Yes... A rather stupid tattoo made for a not very smart 19 year old kid. I never got it covered, though. But, artistically speaking, I made up for it afterwards, right?"  
The two men laughed together. The two men laughed together, feeling a warmth begin to grow between them that had been missing before. Then the bodyguard turned off the water and looked at his friend, his eyes filled with melancholy.  
"Eivor... you... didn't answer my questions."  
Eivor faced him and waited nervously for the rest.  
"If I had confessed... that I was... that I was... in love... with... you... when I was 19... Would... would you have wanted me?"

The rockstar lost his radiance, as if his light was veiled by the confessions he was about to make.  
"I... I wouldn't have had the guts to say yes... You... You know... Someone else had sensed what was bubbling up inside us..."  
"Who? Wait, I think I have guessed who it was..."  
"So I've already said too much. I don't want you to go and smash his face... even if... even if it excites me to imagine you defending me... and my honor... like you did earlier... my beautiful knight in shining armor..."


	6. Burning Embrace

Vili tilted his head. He could not miss the protrusion carved into Eivor's clothes. Instinctively, the bodyguard's hand slipped over... and around... as if to tame the beast, mark its territory, signal its ownership. This trick resulted in a new rise of sap in the bodyguard’s powerful rod.  
He pushed the singer into a cubicle and immediately locked the door behind them.  
The two boys had difficulty swapping places in this exiguous location... The brunette sat down on the bowl, his gaze lustful.

The blond man quickly undressed completely, undoing his studded belt before removing his leather pants and briefs in the same breath.  
He showed his thin and long shaft to his companion who licked his lips.  
Then Eivor turned around, bent his buttocks and glanced back to fan the already burning embers dancing in Vili's eyes.  
The colossus spat in his palm and profusely lubricated his sex.  
The rocker moved back, rubbed the cleft between his buttocks against the pillar of flesh and then rose to impale himself carefully.  
Nevertheless, the soft pain made him groan almost imperceptibly.  
"Hmmm... Yes... I want to hear you when you take my cock, handsome..."

Eivor slid centimeter after centimeter and placed his hands against the side panels of the cubicle to stabilize himself.  
His exhalations became sonorous and happy, the delight of being possessed by Vili carrying everything in his path, like the flood of a raging river.  
When Eivor’s scabbard trapped Vili’s blade as far as its hilt, the two lovers exhaled for a long time to come to their senses.  
Without even consulting each other, they knew how to make the temperature rise...  
The bodyguard grabbed the abdominals of the rockstar, who began to perform short back-and-forths.   
"Hmmm... Vili... Yeeesss..."  
Galvanized by Eivor's vocalizations, Vili moved his hips in cadence. Eivor got bolder and climbed higher and higher before letting himself fall to Vili's full nuts.  
"Hannn... Hannn... Hannn... Hannn... Hannn... Hannn... Ravage me... my beautiful stallion..."  
Emboldened by those words, Vili accelerated his pelvic movements... At that moment they were surprised by noises of footsteps coming from the adjacent corridor....  
Someone was entering the restroom...

The lovers froze... Eivor glanced anxiously at the ground where his clothes were lying. By reflex, he contracted his anus around Vili's phallus, whose face contorted with an uncontrollable orgasm. Spasms seized his entire body and he had to call upon his full concentration to avoid betraying their presence...  
Sperm flowed from the intimacy of the rocker... Fortunately, the drops fell silently on his trousers...  
The bodyguard realized that his sidekick still hadn't come... Disregarding all security measures, Vili kissed Eivor's back and grabbed his stiff member to masturbate him vigorously. Until the final explosion...

The person on the other side of the door was washing hands for a time that seemed interminable... The star's few muffled groans were covered by the running water before the tap was turned off, and the sound of the door closing indicated that the lovers were alone again.


	7. Blooming Love

Eivor whispered:  
"It must have been one of the technicians..."  
He looked then at Vili:  
"Are you crazy? He could have heard us!"  
The colossus just grinned at him... Disarmed, the singer loosened up against him and kissed him passionately.   
Eivor finally descended from his accomplice’s column of pleasure and picked up his soiled clothes.

"We will have to clean ourselves… again! We shouldn't be disturbed anymore!"  
After quick ablutions, the two men returned to the dressing room, where the star was able to get changed, under Vili’s greedy eyes.  
"I would have devoured you once more... but I am exhausted... You have emptied me... Wheat Field!"  
"Wheat Field?"  
"Yes, I like your beautiful blond fleece, and you keep it in trim, I see?"  
He laughed: "Indeed! Yours is wilder, it looks like a dark forest..."  
"Dark Forest..."  
"Then it's settled. That will be your new nickname!"  
"Perfect!"

Once dressed appropriately, Eivor faced Vili:  
"By the way, to be completely honest, I'll tell you the truth... When I started to be successful, my manager did everything to make sure that I didn't "sink myself unnecessarily"... He told me that since I was bi, I might as well cultivate my "straight side"... It "sold better", according to him..."  
"That idiot Dag? I knew it... Always trying to stick his nose where it doesn't belong..."  
"It was for my own good. He had good intentions. Please don't break his teeth..."  
"I won't... But it's only for your sake..."  
"Thank you."

The questions were rushing through the bodyguard's head.  
"But... You're young, handsome, talented... You must have... No, never mind."  
"Just ask me. I'm done with secrets."  
"You must have... had many conquests..."  
Eivor sketched an embarrassed smile.  
"Out of spite yes, not out of love... I've never really been in relationship with anyone..."  
"Never?"  
"Never."

Vili was reassured. But there was one last mental obstacle to remove.  
"Among your conquests, were there... boys?"  
"Only a few... one-night stands... to make up for the lack of you..."  
The giant took this answer like a wasp sting. Unpleasant, uncomfortable... but not a threat to their budding romance.  
Vili didn't have time to express himself - or even to finish getting dressed - before Eivor was speaking again.  
"By the way, among your tattoos, is there one that refers to me?"  
"Yes, those two... Here, it was my first one... A happy mask for the face I was showing to others and a sad one, for the pain I had buried in me. And here... I don't need to explain...  
"A little chicken with a yellow crest! He's cute!"  
"So are you... "

The lovebirds sealed the revelation of their long-time passions with a tender embrace followed by a slow, soft kiss.  
"Does this mean you forgive me for not confessing my feelings to you before you joined the army?  
"Of course I forgive you! But... you'll have to prove your love to me... repeatedly! And do you forgive me for not being brave and running away for years?"  
"Definitely... And then... Now that we know each other more... intimately, I want you to have a taste of my top skills..."  
"That's a side of you I can't wait to discover, baby."

A final hedge stood on the way to their happiness...  
"What are we gonna do about... Dag?"  
"I would have intimidated him with my fists but you don't want me to!"  
He laughed. "No! Let's avoid that…"  
"You know, if you wish, I'll be your secret lover as long as it takes for you to think about the best way to act with Dag."  
"You are an exceptional man, Dark Forest..."  
"And you are my soulmate, Wheat Field..."


End file.
